Misunderstanding
by R0GUE.R0BOT
Summary: The flock thinks Max is a traitor so they kick her out. Max is out on her own and becomes what the flock never thought she would or could ever be. Should Max save the world? or Destroy It?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly consider them. NO FLAMES PLEASE! This takes place after MAX, book 5. Enjoy!

The flock and I are flying over Texas now heading to San Antonio. We thought that after everything that went on in Hawaii a.k.a. the sea monsters, the chuster, and finally rescuing my kidnapped mom, we deserved a little vacation.

I just loved flying; it was so thrilling to have the wind rushing through your hair, tossing it around, with the feeling of the evening sun on your face. I turned around to look at my flock. Nudge was unusually quiet, Angel looked angry at me, Gazzy looked solemn, and Iggy looked like he was concentrating on something. I looked to my left to Fang and he was staring at me seeming annoyed. They were all acting weird and I was really worried.

"Okay gu-" I was interrupted by Fang.

"Going down!" Fang yelled to the rest of the flock, heading towards a hotel, and they fallowed without question.

What the heck was that about? Oh well I'm probably just over reacting.

We landed behind the hotel and walked around to the front entrance.

"Alright everyone room assignments. Iggy and Gazzy, Nugde and Angel, Fang and Me. That alright?" I asked my flock.

"No, Iggy, Gazzy and me in one room. Angel, Nugde, and you in the other." Fang suggested.

"Okaaay." I walked up to the front desk and a guy about the same age as me was there.

"Helloooooo there. How can _I_ help_ you_?" He was looking directly at me and ignoring the rest of the flock. Man, I know Fang is gonna freak out and become jealous like always……. I waited about a minute for Fang to come along and tell the guy to back off, but Fang just stood behind me, impassive as ever.

"I'll take two rooms. Can we get them as close as possible?"

"Sure anything for you babe." With that he gave me a wink and a flirtatious smile.

Why wasn't Fang doing anything? Ugh I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just paid, took the keys, and handed one to the boys. Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang walked up the stairs to the room without even looking at me or talking to me. And what was up with Fang? We usually always room together when we stay at a hotel. I wonder what's going on with everybody, they've been acting weird. Angel looked at me angrily and huffed in frustration. What in the world is going on? What did I do? Ugh I'll ask everyone when we get into the rooms.

Please Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got all good reviews. Even though I asked for no flames. Woo hoo I still got awesome reviews. :) good reviews make me happy and a happy me makes a good story yay. Now on with the story. **

Fang POV

Ugh look at her, trying to act all innocent. Oh yea if you have no idea what's going on right now, we're at a hotel in Texas, go'in on a vacation and getting away from all that craziness that happened in Hawaii.

I can't believe Max, she pretends she has no idea what's up. Arg! And to think I loved that traitor! The flock and I already discussed the situation and we were gonna take care of _her_ tomorrow.

"Flock meeting in five!" Max called into the hotel room Gazzy, Iggy and I were sharing. Hmm, looks like we'll be able to deal with it sooner than I thought. We all walked into the room the girls were sharing and sat down.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Max asked the flock seriously. No one said anything. Finally Nudge broke the silence.

"What do you mean Max?" Nudge asked innocently. She _sounded_ innocent but she looked incredibly pissed.

"What I mean is what is up with your attitudes? Why are you guys so angry? Are ya'll mad at me? Why?! What in the world did I do?!!" Max looked genuinely curious and her voice rose as she talked. For a couple of seconds, I believed she was _not_ a traitor, but I snapped out of that thought real quick. Seconds went on like hours and Max visibly got more and more irritated.

"Shut up, Max!" I jumped off of the couch I was sitting on. "Don't act like you don't know! Don't act like your all high and mighty! Like your protecting us!" I laughed humorlessly. "Protecting us my ass!" I screamed. This was the loudest the flock had ever heard me yell, but I didn't care now, I was majorly ticked. Ticked at Max, at _her_.

Max also stood up, looking like she was equally annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem, Fang? I've always tried to protect the flock and I always will! Just tell me what you're talking about damn it! What did I ever do wrong?!" She yelled and I could tell she was fuming. At this point, the rest of the flock was standing up and ready to yell at Max, even Angel, whom she called her baby girl.

"You know exactly what's going on _Max_!" Angel screamed. "We all know about how you use your new power of walking through walls to sneak out at the middle of the night! To go to the school! We know how you're working for Itex, and giving reports to the whitecoats, and telling the school where we are! We know you're a traitor you idiot! Did you think you could get it past us?!" Angel spat all of this a Max, talking about it disgustedly like it was a fatal disease.

Max looked taken aback, shock and confusion written all over her face. Hah! I knew we got her now. But her shock and confusion were soon replaced with rage and hate. Hurt danced in her brown eyes.

"Is that what you guys think I do? Give information to the school?!" Max screeched.

"No we don't think you do, we know you do you traitor!" Nudge shouted.

"And don't pretend you're innocent either 'cause we even saw you sneak out last night and come back in the morning before any of us woke up!" Gazzy bellowed at Max.

"We know you do max, I could even smell the school on your clothes and I'm way over here!" Iggy told _her_.

"I didn-" I cut Max off with the finally, what we all wanted to tell Max since we found out she was a little double agent.

"Just Go Max, we don't' want you anymore. We can't stand traitors like you! We don't love you and we never have, so just get out of our sight and leave us the hell alone!" I screamed at Max and told her everything that I was thinking and everything that the flock and I wanted to say.

Max looked like she was on the verge of tears. Good, it's what she deserves. Then, she blinked them away quickly, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Yea I have been going to the school, but not for the reason you think. I've been using my power to go through the walls at the school and deleting our expiration dates! I've been saving your lives you idiots!"

I didn't believe her for one second, although Angel seemed to be impassive, taking all of this information in. "Yeah right. If that's what you were doing all along then why didn't you tell any of us huh?" I asked.

"I didn't tell any of you because I knew you all would come with me, we would get captured or hurt, and I wouldn't have been able to get rid of the expiration dates!" Max explained like it was the truth, even though we all knew it wasn't. "I did it to protect you guys! Again!"

With that, Max turned, grabbed her pack, and looked at all of us in disgust. "I'm leaving, just like all of you want!" Then she walked up to the window. Before she jumped out, she glanced at us and said, "I'm sorry I ever loved you." That honestly hurt a bit, but then I remembered it was all a trick, she never loved me or any of us, she just used us to gain our trust. Max leaped out of the window and used her super speed to fly away. The flock and I visibly relaxed. I was in charge now, just what I've always wanted and deserved.

I took a look at _my_ flock and immediately turned my attention towards Angel, who was crying silently and gripping her bear, Celeste, for dear life. I kneeled down to her level.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked truly concerned. It takes a lot to make this seven year old cry so I knew something was definitely up. The rest of the flock looked at Angel curiously.

"We were wrong, Fang. Max was telling the truth, she saved our lives and we kicked her out. Sh-She h-hates us!" Angel was bawling her eyes out against my shoulder.

"Are you sure Angel? Are you sure she was telling the truth?" Iggy asked, hopeful. He was the only one of us who didn't completely believe Max betrayed us. I don't know why but he didn't. Angel nodded.

"Oh, Fang." Angel looked up at me with her big blue eyes filled with tears. "What have we done?"

Man, Max _was_ innocent, she most likely _did_ hate us, and we kicked our _leader_, the closest thing these kids ever had to a mother and the love of my life, out of the flock because she was saving our lives and we didn't know it. We are pretty stupid.

What. Have. We. Done? Two words describe this situation perfectly. Oh. Shit.

**There's chappie dos. I hope you all liked it. **

-s.m.d. out


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I made Fang so mean, but it was the only way I could get Max completely pissed for the story. This story will have Fax, eventually. This chapter is from Max's pov THREE YEARS after the flock kicked her out. Remember, if this is three years later, Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9 turning 10. **

**Oh I almost forgot about the disclaimer. I do not own Max ride unfortunately but I do own the plot to this story. **

Max POV (Three years later)

_Shing. Shing. Shing._ Ahh how I love the sound of knives in the morning. I'm currently in my penthouse suite in New York City shining my precious knives. Right now you might be asking; Knives? Penthouse suite? What in the world is going on, Max? Well first of all, I don't go by Max, or _Maximum Ride _anymore, I go by Chaos. Secondly, the knives all have to do with what I am now, which is an assassin. The being an assassin might explain the penthouse suite. See, as being the best at what I do, I get paid mucho bucks. Now, before you freak out on me, let me explain my situation.

After I was kicked out of _my_ flock, I flew the opposite way the flock were. The opposite way to them happened to be in the continent of Eurasia. **(a/n. Eurasia is the continent that creates Europe and Asia)** I was living in any cave or ally I could find and I was in desperate need of food.

_Flashback_

_Maximum_ The voice spoke. I was a bit startled at first because it hasn't spoken to me in days, since the flock kicked me out.

_Yea voice? _I asked, curious of it suddenly popping up.

_Go to Manhattan, New York. I will give you further instructions once you reach Manhattan. _

_Why do I have to go to Manhattan? I just got here in Europe. What, do you expect me to fly all the way back there? I don't even have the energy to do that! _

_No Maximum, I do not expect you to fly there. I expect you to teleport there. Teleport to the Flatiron Building, twenty-third street, Broadway and fifth Avenue. _

_Well, that sure is specific. Why there and I can't teleport! _

_Yes, you can Maximum. You just need to channel all of your energy. _

_How many times do I have to tell you Voice? I. Have. No. Energy. _

_Ahh, but you do. Gather all of your anger, for anger creates the most powerful energy of all. _

_Hmm, you seriously sound like a fortune cookie. Ugh okay._

I gathered all of my anger. I thought of the flock, and how they kicked me out. I thought of how they said they never loved me. I thought of everything they said. I relived that night, the night I was trying so hard to forget. I became so angry just then. I wanted revenge. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt me. I wanted to- . I suddenly felt tingly and there was a faint bluish glow around me. The next thing I knew, I was standing on a weird looking building in New York.

_Uhh Voice?_

_Yes Maximum. _I was shocked it's been answering me and not leaving me hang' in like it usually does.

_Where the freak am I?_

_You are on the Flatiron Building, twenty-third street, Broadway and fifth Avenue. You have teleported. _

_I have? Huh, I guess I have……Cool! _

After that, The Voice led me to a room in the Flatiron Building. Inside that building was, surprise, surprise, Jeb. Jeb offered me the assassin job and told me all about how rich I could become. He told me that I would be assassinating people who were associated with Itex, so I would be a good assassin. I had no idea an assassin could be good but I was _far_ too hungry to decline so I regrettably took it. Since I've become an assassin, I have gotten so many more powers. Aside from super speed, breathing under water, walking through walls, and teleporting, I can also move things with my mind, and control fire and ice. Jeb thought that I should change my name so no one remembers me as that goodie two shoes Maximum Ride. Therefore, I have become Chaos. Not Chaos Ride or anything. Just Chaos.

When I control fire, my hair would turn from brown with blond, to black with red streaks, my wings turn midnight black and red, and my eyes would turn golden. When I control ice, my hair turns platinum blond, my wings go white with blue, and my eyes would turn electric blue.

I have controlled both fire and ice so many times. That now, when I'm normal and not controlling either one, my hair is black with a bit of red and my wings are black with light blue. My right eye is electric blue, and my left eye is golden. Bye bye plain brown hair and eyes Max, hello awesome Chaos. I have been an assassin for three years and, not to brag or anything, but I am now the best assassin in the world and I didn't need the _flock_ to do it. They were weak and they held me back. Now I'm on my own and never better.

Max/Chaos POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Chaos, I have another mission for you." It was Jeb.

"Okay. Who is it and where are they?"

"Chaos, this mission is different. This isn't an assassination mission."

"Umm okay, what is it then?" I was really curious now because the only reason he calls was to either give me another mission to assassinate someone or he gives me updates about Itex so I can defeat them and continue to try and save the world.

"Well, this mission is not like any you have done before. Chaos, I think you should go to school."

"WHAT?!"

**Ohhh why does he want her to go to school? Dun dun dun. The next chapter will be in Fang's POV. I'm gonna try to update daily but if I can't then I'm sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've just been sooo busy with school. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I do not own Maximum Ride, the characters of the flock, or Jeb, but I do own the rest of the characters and the plot. **

**Chaos *Max* POV**

What?"

"Don't worry, Chaos. This isn't a normal school. This is a school for mutants. You know, like the one in X-Men, but this school has very few people attending it." Jeb explained.

"Oh. So why do I need to go there?" I asked, truly curious. What could I possibly accomplish there?

"Well, Chaos, I want you to go so you can learn to control your powers. You can also show the students a thing or two about how to control multiple abilities at once."

"Hmm…well, I have absolutely nothing to lose so, sure. Why not?" I answered. I was thinking about having a change of scenery; maybe do something different for a little while. I was also eager to show off my awesomeness to all of those other little mutant weirdoes who don't know a thing about self control.

"Wonderful. I will give you the location tomorrow, which is the day you begin class. Good luck, Chaos." With that, he hung up.

For some reason I felt nervous, but that was short lived. I started to feel imperious **(A/N Imperious means cocky and arrogant)** while thinking about how I'll show up and be the most incredible and mysterious mutant there. I mentally smirked. I'm known by mutants all around the world. They all have heard about Chaos. The amazing Chaos, the mysterious Chaos, Chaos the assassin. My reputation is known by all, simply by stories of my infamous killings of the people involved with ITEX headquarters.

I went to bed that night anxious to show off my powers the next day.

**Fang POV **

"Fang can we please go? It probably isn't like all the other schools we've tried. I mean, 'cause like, all of the other schools had regular people, and this one won't. Pretty please, Fang. It'll be awesome. If we have other people around like us than we'll feel more normal and you know how we all want to feel normal. Come on Fang! Fang!! ….." I droned out Nudge from her little rant. She's been talking about that mutant school for hours.

Oh yea, incase you're wondering, the flock and I are currently at Jeb's house somewhere in New York. You're also probably like 'Hey what the heck, Fang? I thought you guys didn't trust Jeb?' Well, you see, after we stupidly kicked Max out, we went searching for her and along the way, we ran onto Jeb. Yeah, I know total shocker. Anyway, the kids were completely pissed off at me for starting our little notion of kicking Max out and when we ran into Jeb, they were all happy to see him again and stuff. Jeb offered us a place to stay and since we didn't have the Max card, we had nowhere to go so we agreed to stay in a loft of his for a while. The flock told him that Max had gone missing, rather than us kicking her out. I mean how would that look, he offers us a place to stay, food to eat, and clothes to where and we tell him we kicked his only daughter out onto the streets. Yeah, it wouldn't look good at all. We've been staying with him for two years and I still don't trust him that much. Everyone else trusts him but for some reason I think he's a little shifty. One reason I think he's a little off is because when we told him about how Max went 'missing', he didn't seem shocked at all. In fact, he seemed pretty angry, but I guess I was the only one who noticed it. Another time was when we were eating breakfast, Angel apparently started reading his mind and randomly asked, "Hey Jeb, what's a Chaos?" Jeb turned around momentarily stunned and responded, "Nothing, Angel. It's just….a…. uh… game I heard of." He then went on about some game he probably made up in two seconds. So when we're here, I'm not completely off my guard.

At the moment we are all sitting in the living room, discussing whether or not we're going to go to this new Day – and – Night school for mutants that Jeb heard of. As I said before, I do not completely trust Jeb so when I heard this, I immediately said NO. Although, when the kids heard, they were all for it, even Iggy.

"No, Nudge. It's too dangerous." It actually wasn't dangerous at all. We haven't been attacked since a few months after Max…….left. I just don't want to go anywhere.

After we kicked Max out, I've been even more quiet and anti-social than ever. I just don't want to have to talk to anybody and I don't want any girls throwing themselves at me, I'll feel like I'm cheating on Max. Even though me kicking her out probably counts as a break up, I just can't see myself with anyone else.

"Fang, you don't think it's dangerous at all! You just want to ruin al of our happiness and be emo!" Angel told me obviously reading my mind.

"Angel what have I told you about reading people's minds?" I warned her.

"I don't care what you told me, you're not the boss of me! I want to go have fun and be normal for once." Angel screeched. After we kicked Max out, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel have been rebelling against me.

"Yeah, Fang, ever since Max left, you've been a total shell. You need to be around other people, we all do." Iggy told me reasonably. Darn, Iggy was second-in-command and if he went up against me too, then I would have no choice but to give in.

I sighed. "Fine. We'll go for a few months but if something happens, boom. We're out. Got it?" I got various shouts of yeah's and woo hoo's. Jeb just smiled at me. Then everyone but me left to their rooms. I sighed heavily again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself quietly.

*the next day*

**Chaos POV **

I woke up feeling refreshed. Why am I so happy today? Oh yeah! School!! Usually I'd be pissed about a school day, but this school is different. I can't wait to show off my powers and I want to show everyone that no one can mess with me. I smirked imagining everyone's faces as I demonstrate my abilities.

I sat up and got out of bed, heading to my closet. I pulled out my acid - wash purple skinny jeans, my white rib tee with a dark purple tank under it, and my black knee – high heeled boots. I looked in the mirror, shocked to see that I not only looked good, but I looked pretty damn hot! I thought I would look weird 'cause I never wore anything like this before, I usually wear jeans, a tee-shirt, and my converse. But today, I wanted to make a great impression, so I changed up my wardrobe.

_..So I want to say thank you 'cause It makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster…_

I grabbed my phone and immediately answered it.

"Chaos, It's 9:30 AM. Where are you? Class should have started an hour ago. Hurry up and get here. I'm already texted you the address now get your butt over here, fast."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, you _need_ me there so don't do anything that's gonna make me want to leave. *I chuckled* That includes rushing me. I'll get there in a sec."

I put on my black leather jacked and left to the Institute.

**Fang POV**

"Alright everybody, we're just waiting for one person and then we'll get started." Jeb said as he walked back into the room and put his phone in his pocket.

A silence overtook the room and I took the time to observe the room and who is in this class. Ok, everyone's in some building Jeb calls the "Institute". This building is like twenty stories high. Each grade level has one class and each class get's the whole floor to themselves. Angel's fourth grade class is on the sixth floor, Gazzy's sixth grade class is on the eighth floor, Nudge's eighth grade class is on the tenth floor, and Iggy's and my twelfth grade class is on the fourteenth floor. The room Iggy and I are in is huge. One of the two longest walls is glass and there's an elevator on one corner of the room and a staircase outside the door that faces opposite of the glass wall. There is also a loooong oval table that, including me, six people are sitting at.

"So who are we waiting for anyway?" A guy named Angelo asked. I recently found out that people just call him AJ.

"We are waiting to Chaos. I assume you all have heard of Chaos? " Jeb said.

"Oh man! Chaos? The Chaos?! The one in all the stories? _That_ Chaos?" AJ nearly screamed.

"Yes, AJ. _That_ Chao_s_."

I know I have a rule about not talking, but I was genuinely curious. "Who's Chaos?" I asked

"Who's Chaos? Are you frickin kidding me dude? Cha-" AJ started but Jeb cut him off.

"Chaos is the world's most powerful mutant and the greatest assassin that ever lived, Fang." Jeb told me patiently. "I'm not surprised you've never heard of Chaos, considering your…situation." Huh? What does he mean by that?

"Well, I'm surprised. Dude, what rock have _you_ been living under to not have heard of Chaos? Geez." AJ asked me sarcastically. I was really starting to get annoyed with this dude.

The room was silent again until some figure suddenly appeared outside the room and we could all see the creature flying toward the glass wall at super speed.

"Is that the guy? Is that Chaos?" AJ asked.

"Who said Chaos is a guy?" Jeb inquired.

In an instant, a girl with wavy, black hair teleported into the room. "Everyone, this is Chaos." The girl looked around at the room and her eyes met mine. Those eyes were such a strange color, but her face seems so familiar. Who is she? How do I know her? I gasped. It's _Max_. Chaos is _Max_. Chaos the _assassin_ and _most powerful person in the world_, is _Max_. She looks pissed. Oh. My. Good. God.

**Chaos POV**

"Everyone, this is Chaos." I looked around the room and my eyes fell on one person. I looked into their deep, dark eyes. I remembered where I'd seen those eyes before and I was filled with intense rage. _FANG_.

**Alright I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review. : D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but for some reason my fan fiction thingy was going psycho and wouldn't update anything until i figured out how to fix this frickin thing. Anyway, this chapter's gonna have the characters introducing themselves so don't be all like 'Who's this? Why would I care about this person? I want Max!' ok? The characters are important to the story so y'all need to know who they are. **

**I do not own Maximum ride, the flock, Jeb blah blah blah….yeah. Anyway, Please Read and Review **

**(By the way, there will be cursing in this story because people get mad and cuss)**

**Chaos POV**

"What is he doing here?" I asked Jeb as calmly as I could, but the venom in my voice was obvious.

"Well, Chaos. He's in this class." Jeb stated sarcastically.

"I know that, you jackass. What I mean is what the hell is he doing here, in my sight?" My calm demeanor was slowly wearing away.

"You see, Chaos. I-" Jeb sighed. "I'll have to tell you later." Jeb said. I looked him in the eyes and saw that he was serious about telling me later and wouldn't blow it off, so I trusted him.

"Fine. Just tell me, how did you find them?"

"They were helpless and pathetic."

I stayed silent for a few seconds. I looked directly at Fang and pictured the flock being so weak. I made a silent, dry laugh. Only loud enough for Fang and Iggy to hear.

"You should've left them." I told Jeb seriously while still looking at Fang, with a careless emotion showing on my face. Fang's eyes widened slightly in surprise but then he made his face as impassive as ever, the hurt still showing deep in his eyes. Usually I would feel bad for making him feel that way, but not now. No way, not after how the _flock_ treated me.

**Fang POV **

"Max" I whispered. Everyone in the class looked at me. Max's eyes bore into mine as her jaw tensed.

"It's not Max anymore." Max told me unemotionally.

"Chaos. Please sit down on the far end of the table and we will get on with class." Jeb told Max. Max looked at him and nodded. She didn't even glance at me as she walked to the end to the oval table. Jeb went on talking about self control and a bunch of other stuff I didn't even cared about as I stared at Max, observing her new features. I stared into her brownish – gold eye and her beautiful blue eye, wondering how they got like that. I looked behind her to take a glance at her black and white–ish blue wings. I liked her old, tan wings, but her new wings are incredible. I finally studied her face and my God, I knew Max was beautiful before, but now…..she's just…..wow. She's gorgeous. As I realized how truly gorgeous she is, I accidentally gasped out loud and everyone looked at me once again. Well, everyone except for Max. Max just kept looking at Jeb. A few seconds later, the people in class ignored my little interruption and paid attention to Jeb once again. I saw a faint blush rise to Max's cheeks and I frowned as I remembered that I was once the cause of that blush. Yeah the key word there being _was_. I turned to Jeb and actually started listening.

**Chaos POV **

I blushed a bit when I saw Fang staring at me carefully. I was secretly watching him too, but I was using my peripheral vision so he couldn't tell I was looking at him. I remembered his thick, black hair, the hair I used to love running my fingers through. I remembered those big, black wings, the wings I once thought were so graceful. I remembered those luscious lips, those lips I once loved kissing. I remembered his magnificent brown eyes, the eyes that looked intently into mine as he first told me he loved me, so long ago. Love. *I inwardly snorted* It was all fake. He never loved me, none of the _flock_ did. They made that perfectly clear when they told me they didn't want me around anymore. All of those memories, all of those feelings, didn't matter, the _flock_ doesn't matter. They never did.

Jeb started talking about introducing ourselves and everyone groaned.

"Okay, okay everyone. First, you'll start off telling us your name and your abilities. Also, tell us a little bit about yourself. Umm… let's start over here. You in the bright pink shirt, what is your name and your ability.

"Okay, my name is Jessica and I control like, plants and stuff. Like I can make a tree grow out of nowhere and like I can control how fast or slow or which way plants grow. OMG! That so totally rhymed. Hahahahaha! Oh, yeah! I also loooove the color pink and I'm from California." That girl, Jessica had the most nasally laugh I've ever heard and I already didn't like her.

"Ummm…okaaaay. It's nice to meet you, Jessica. Next." Jeb said ignoring Jessica's random little comment.

"Hey everyone, I'm Angelo but I just go by AJ. Uh, I control the weather. So, that's cool. I like playing video games and I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." AJ said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Brandy. I can talk to animals and shape-shift into any animal. I love watching football and I'm from Texas." Brandy introduced herself with a good amount of confidence and seemed pretty cool.

"Hey guys, I'm Iggy. I have wings and I control fire. I like making bombs. And, not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty damn good at making them. I came from a lab testing facility called the School, which kinda sucked but I learned to deal. I escaped with other experiments including Fang and Ma- uh I mean Chaos, we were on the run for a while, but now we're not, and uh here I am." Iggy told everyone calmly. 'Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, why didn't you stick up for me?' I thought. 'You were like my big brother, you should have trusted me.' I sighed quietly to myself and closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to rid myself of my disappointment.

"Hello, Iggy. Next." Jeb said plainly.

"I'm Fang. Like Iggy said, we grew up at a place called the school. Max was our flock leader," Fang gestured to me. Once Fang said Max, my fists clenched "Now we're not on the run. I have wings also, I control electricity and I turn invisible." 'Fang,' I thought, 'I can't believe you, after all I've done for you, for the flock, I thought you guys would've treated me better. I loved you. I loved you with all of my heart and soul, I never expected our relationship to end, let alone end the way it did.' I was more irritated at Fang than disappointed. He could've at least asked me about what I was doing instead of assuming the worst.

"Wait, why did you call Chaos Max?" Brandy asked.

"'Cause it's her name." Fang replied.

"No it's not, she told you before that her name isn't Max anymore, it's Chaos." Brandy retorted. I am really starting to like this girl. I can tell that we're gonna be good friends.

"Well, before Chaos, it was Max and Max was the leader, mother figure, and love of our group." Fang said while looking straight at me. He sounded genuine, but I didn't fall for that lovey – dovey crap I once fell for. Nuh-uh, my guard is way up now and there's no way in hell anyone is getting past it. Especially not _Fang_.

Fang POV

I looked straight at Max when I said that. I could easily tell she was annoyed at me for calling her Max, but to me, she is still the leader of the flock. To me, she is still Max. The room was silent for a few minutes that happened to seem like hours. Then Jeb broke the silence and spoke up.

"Alright, let's continue."

"Kay. Well, I'm Daniel. I know I don't look like it but I'm from Mexico and I grew up in Southern California. I like playing video games, sports, basically anything that's competitive. I'm laid – back, I'm also a pretty goofy dude so I'm sorry if I crack a few corny, silly, or sarcastic jokes, that's just what I do." Daniel said smirking to himself. "I can fly, but I don't have wings, I have super speed, and I can rearrange matter, which means that if I have one object, I can make any other object out of that one just by thinking about it." Daniel looked a little smug then looked toward Max shyly. Just the way this dude looked at her, annoyed the hell outta me. Max looked back and smiled, well half – smiled, but she still smiled. She SMILED for God sakes, I haven't seen her smile all day today, but one look at _Daniel_ and she's all happy – go – lucky.

Chaos POV

Daniel looked a bit arrogant but as he looked at me, he smiled and immediately looked shy. I looked back at him and gave a little half – smile. What in the world, I haven't smiled all day and now I'm smiling at this dude? Well, I guess it's okay, I mean, he is really cute. I looked into his deep sea – blue eyes and knew it was okay. I can be nice and smile back; I'm not a _complete _bitch.

Fang POV

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel, but let's move on." Jeb told Daniel and Max, those two were still smiling at each other. Ah! What the heck is up with them? I silently growled. I'll just ask Max later.

"Well, I'm sure you all know I'm Chaos." Max told everyone confidently. "As Fang and Iggy said, I did grow up at a place called the School. I was their flock leader and I was a mother figure for some of the others. I-" AJ interrupted her.

"Wait, you guys keep on saying _was. _Do you all not talk anymore or what?" Max looked at me.

"Well we keep saying was because, after Max…I mean Chaos went missing we haven't talked anymore." I explained disappointedly. Max snorted loudly.

"Ha ha, went missing? Are you frickin kidding me, dude?" Max asked me incredulously.

"Yeah. After you went missing we-" I tried to tell her, but she cut me off.

"I did _not_ go missing."

"Then what happened?" AJ prompted. Geez, will this kid ever quit? I mean, seriously it's none of his business.

"Well, they kicked me out." Max told him calmly.

"They kicked you out? Like, out of your house or what?" Jessica butted in. She genuinely looked worried. God, why are all of them worried? It's not like it happened to _them_.

"They kicked me out of the little family of ours."

"Why? Why would they do such a thing?" Brandy asked Max.

"They thought I was betraying them. I guess I can understand that, but what I don't understand is why they didn't ask me what was going on before they started accusing me of anything. I also don't understand why they told me they hated me or why they told me they never loved me." Max told them. If I didn't know her better, I would've sworn I heard her voice crack.

"They told you they never loved you?" Brandy gasped. Max nodded.

"Did you betray them?" Daniel asked quietly.

"No, I would never do that."

"Then why did they think you were betraying them?" Daniel was digging deeper. Max told them about what happened. She described sneaking out of the hotel room and going to the school. She told them about removing our expiration dates, and she explained to them, in great detail, the night we kicked her out; that night when the flock at I made the biggest mistake of our entire lives.

"So, they kicked you out and told you all of those things because they thought you were betraying them even though you were saving their lives?" Daniel posed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Max told him steadily. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"Those bastards." Daniel said jokingly. Max chuckled and smiled at him. Damn, I've got to find a way to get rid of this dude.

"Well, Chaos. Would you mind telling us a bit about your abilities?" Jeb asked Max. I forgot all about Jeb even being here.

"Sure. Well, I control fire and ice. My appearances change when I use either one and I know how to control both at the same time now, which is pretty cool. I also have wings, when I fly I have super speed, I breathe under water, walk through walls, teleport, and I can also move things with my mind." Max explained as the other students in the class ooh'ed and aah'ed.

"Yes, Chaos has become quite the multi talented one hasn't she?" Jeb joked. "Well, she's going to need it to finish saving the world." Jeb looked at Max proudly.

"You're supposed to save the world?" Daniel asked Max.

"Yeah."

"All by yourself?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, if you need any help at all, just tell me." Daniel told Max. Hahaha, just wait 'till he finds out Max doesn't want any help.

"I'm sure I can handle things myself." Bam told yah.

"I'm sure you can. But, you know, if you aver need anyone to talk to or if you just need company, I'm here." Daniel gave Max a half smile. The kind Max used to love the ones I gave her. I looked at Max only to find her smiling at him. Alright this guy is dead meat.

**I know this chapter probably wasn't what you expected but it was crucial to the plot of the story. The next chapter will have plenty of drama, so don't you guys worry. Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello people. Thank you for sticking with me here. I know the story has been going a little slow lately, but it's about to get some twists and turns. It will become much more exciting, I promise :). Just stick with the story. Enjoy the story. :) Please read and review. **

**Chaos POV **

Daniel looked at me and gave me a half smile. Okay, this guy is seriously cute. I couldn't help but smile back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Fang fuming. Wait, why is he so angry? What's up with him? I'll just ask him later. I instantly saw a flash of black and Daniel was on the floor. On top of him was Fang, beating the living day lights outta him. Daniel shot up, using his super speed and looked at Fang.

"What the hell was that about?" Fang just went after Daniel and tried to tackle him, but Daniel was too fast and dodged out of the way.

"Fang. Fang!" I shouted and Fang looked at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Fang stopped charging at Daniel and responded.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You've known this guy for five minutes and already, you're going all googley eyed at him!" What?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two looking at each other, you know what I'm talking about, Max!"

"First of all, I don't go by Max anymore. It's Chaos! Second, who the hell do you think you are? We're not together, _Fang_! You have no right to judge me, especially after what you did whenever we actually were together!"

"What?! What did I do that was so wrong?!" I can't believe him. I can't believe he doesn't remember.

"You cheated on me! You cheated on me and I forgave you!" I laughed humorlessly. Oh yea, I didn't mention that Fang cheated on me with Brigid because I didn't want to bring it up or remember it. Can you believe I forgave him? Yeah I know I certainly shouldn't have. "And not even a week after that, you and the _flock_ kicked me out! So don't go around telling me what to do and what not to do because you are in no place to judge me or anyone. So, fuck off!" Fang was silent. Everyone was silent.

"You knew about that?" Fang asked me after about five minutes of total silence. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah." I said nothing more. An awkwardness took over the room.

"Umm…okay everybody," Jeb broke the awkward silence **(A/N notice that there is a lot of awkwardness and silence in this chapter) **"let's go onto our lesson for today."

"Today your going to practice your powers. Now, I know it may sound a bit boring, but tomorrow we are going to duel." Jeb said with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Wait a second, a duel? Like, we fight each other?" Iggy asked.

"Yep, a duel. I will choose who will duel based on your power levels." Jeb clapped his hands together. "So, I would like for everyone to go down the hall to the dorm room with your name on it."

Everyone dispersed into their dorms. Each person got their own room, so that was pretty cool. All the rooms are in one hallway and at the end of the hall way is a small kitchen with the basic kitchen things and a small table for six to the left of the kitchen area. I walked towards my room and saw that Daniel's room was right next to mine and Fang's room was across from my room. So that was a little triangle there. _Great_. I walked into my room and looked around. There is king-sized bed, a plasma screen TV, a dresser, a connecting bathroom, and a balcony with a view of the _beautiful_ desert wasteland this institute is situated on. *Not the sarcasm people* _I know, your probably like 'huh since when did you get to a desert?' Well, I teleported here and flew the rest of the way to the institute. I'm not going to tell you where I am because I don't know you. _I stumbled over lazily to the king sized bed and sat down, scooting backward until my back hit the headboard. I faced the window and I looked toward the horizon. Thunder sounds in the distance as a storm brews about three miles to the north. A ginger autumn sun strokes the earth, waiting to be hidden and momentarily replaced by a white moon glistening with purity and wonder. More often than not, the sight that lay before me would be thought of as indescribable, magnificent, glorious. I do not see the beauty in the setting sun nor the pale, cold moon. What I do see is the ending of a hopeless, day; the burning of an angry sun, claiming its territory in light across this Godless wasteland. As you can tell, I'm not the happiest camper around. *Knock knock* Great, now this day's about to get worse.

"Who is it?" I called out; even though I knew it was Fang. I can easily recognize his light knock.

"It's me." He muttered. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I nearly whined. I do _not_ want to talk to him. I can't stand his hypocritical cheating ass.

"We gotta talk."

"No we don't. Now go away." He of course took this chance to come in. Fang walked in and stood awkwardly for a few seconds before he strolled over and sat down beside me. I could feel his heat radiating off of his body. It's a little chilly in this room and I was tempted to scoot closer to him, but I didn't.

"Umm…..Ma-"

"Chaos." I interrupted.

"Chaos," Fang said uneasily. "Look, I'm sorry for what the flock and I did to you." He sighed. The room was silent for a few moments. "How long have you known?" he asked me. He didn't say it, but I know he was talking about him cheating on me with Brigid.

"I saw it happen." I looked down at my hands resting on my lap.

"I'm really sorry. I just got caught up in the moment, you know?" That right there made me furious. I was a bit angry and upset before, but now I'm fuming.

"Caught up in the moment?! Are you f**king kidding me?! That's your apology? Wha-" I was cut off by Fang's lips. His warm lips moving against mine. Mmmm pure bliss. Wait! I can't do this! I promised myself I wasn't gonna do this! No! I pushed him away forcefully, knocking him off the bed. He landed with a thud.

"Ow! What the heck!" he looked up at me questioningly.

"I can't believe you! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think your gonna get my forgiveness that easily?" I gave a dry laugh "You bastard. I can't stand you. You ruined my life! Get the f**k out of my sight you asswhole!" I got up off the bed, stood in front of him, and yelled to his face. He was still standing there. He looked into my eyes and in his eyes were a burning desire. A desire for love, for a single kiss. A desire for me. For a second I almost gave in. He leaned into kiss me and I kneed him in the balls. I reached around him, opened my door, and pushed him out. Fang's back hit the wall and he looked at me in a daze as I slammed the door in his face. _Man_ did that feel _good_. I felt a little giddy after that and I just lied down on my bed with a smile on my face.

_Four hours later_

Darn it! What the heck is going on? I cannot sleep for the life of me. I looked out the window and saw the trillon stars in the sky and it reminded me of that night out in the desert with Fang. That night was three years ago. *I sighed* I loved that night. Maybe I can't sleep because I feel bad for Fang? Hmm…I don't' know. That might be it. I guess now I have to go say sorry to the bastard. I groaned and got up from my spot on the bed. I stumbled over to the door and opened it. Standing in front of me was Daniel, with his hand up. It looked like he was about to knock on my door. His dark brown hair was disheveled, his face flushed with a blush red tinting his cheeks, and his big blue eyes were as bright as ever.

"Uh…uh…" he stuttered. "h-hi." He gave a smirk. I chuckled at his cuteness. What? His _cuteness_? Since when did I start caring about some guy's _cuteness_? Well, I guess since now. I mean really, he is just too adorable. I just stood there, amused. He stumbled over his words, obviously startled that I caught him standing outside my door. I chuckled again.

"Any reason why you're standing at my door?" I wondered, truly interested.

"Well, I heard you yelling at Fang a few hours ago and I wanted to come in and ask if you were okay and talk about it. But then, I thought it would just be a better idea to let you cool off. I can't sleep and I can hear you walking around your room and I thought that maybe I can help you get some sleep or something. So – uh – yeah. I'm here." He laughed quietly to himself then blushed. Man, this dude sure does blush a lot. I smiled at him.

"Come on." I walked out of my room, grabbed his hand, and walked to the small kitchen at the end of the hall.

**Fang POV**

I woke up with a jolt. I look at the clock and see that it's already midnight. Why did I wake up you might ask? Well, it's because I can hear people talking. Yeah, I can still wake up if I hear voices or a twig snap from far away. I'm just that paranoid. Even though the flock and I moved in with Jeb, I never got over my paranoia; especially since Max has been gone. I used to lie awake at night, hoping she'd come back to us, but she never did. Yeah, yeah, it's pathetic but what do _you_ know anyway? Any who, back to the people I hear talking. It sounds like Max, and some dude. Damnit, I really hope it isn't that _Daniel_ guy. I can't stand him. The bastard makes me want to puke. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. After stretching, looking in the mirror, and making sure I look good, I walk out of my room toward the voices. I hear Max and Daniel talking in the kitchen and I quicken my pace.

"No way. There is no way." Max says skeptically.

"Yes way. He can so beat him." Daniel retorts. What are they talking about?

"Nuh uh, there is no way Saul from _Pineapple Express _can beat Napoleon Dynamite. I mean really, did you _see_ Napoleon Dynamite? That dude's got moves, man." Max told Daniel. Oh, well…that's a weird little argument they're having.

"Yeah, but did you see the fight scene in Pineapple Express? Saul can totally kick Napoleon Dynamite's ass." Daniel chuckled after his statement, probably realizing the stupidity of their debate.

"Well, that may be true but that doesn't mean he would win in a dance – off. Dynamite would dominate." Max said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm. Well you kno-" I interrupted Daniel's little rant. I walked into the kitchen and found them sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate. Max's back was facing me and Daniel was opposite to her; so he was facing me. Daniel looked up and made a bored expression which really pissed me off. Max looked at Daniel and looked behind herself at me. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Daniel.

"What are you doing in here, Fang?" Max asked, obviously not wanting me to be here.

"What? I have a right to be here, just like you." I told Max. I knew she hated for me to be a smart ass, but I just couldn't help myself. Max sighed.

"_Anyway_, I think-" Daniel started.

"What do you want with Max anyway?" I interrupted Daniel again. Daniel looked at me, annoyed. I saw Max's fists clench below the table.

"Her name's Chaos now. You know that." Daniel explained to me.

"Well, what do you want with _Chaos_?" I allowed the venom to seep through my voice.

"I'm just being friendly." Daniel was completely calm, not letting my attitude get to him the least bit.

**Chaos POV**

"I'm just being friendly." Daniel told Fang calmly.

"For what? Huh? What are you trying to get outta her? Are you trying to hook up with her or what?!" Fang was freaking out now. The fact that he thought these things of Daniel, just because Daniel's being nice to me is irritating. I was ready to punch Fang's lights out, but I wanted to see how Daniel would handle this situation. So, all I could do is sit back and force myself to not say or do anything. Daniel looked Fang dead in the eye and smirked.

"Chaos is an awesome person. I'm just being friendly." Daniel's voice sounding smooth and melodic. He is testing Fang's patience. I know it, he knows it, and Fang knows it. I open my eyes that have been squeezed shut, and look at Daniel. I notice his stunning blue eyes shining, taunting Fang. I smile at his innocent look and know that he's just trying to annoy Fang. I like the fact that he's annoying Fang on purpose, that he's taking my advice and not letting Fang get to him.

"You're obviously trying to get something out of her! You obviously wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't."

"No, what's _obvious_ is that you have issues. You _obviously_ still _obviously_ really like Chaos, but it's _obvious_ that she _obviously_ doesn't like you. _Obviously_. Yeah, it's that _obvious_." Daniel was teasing Fang for excessively using the word obvious. I forced back a laugh and Daniel gave Fang another smirk, testing Fang's patience even further. Fang started screaming at Daniel and Daniel just smiled at me, causing my cheeks to heat up. I give Daniel a smile back and a thumbs up.

"What is going on in here?" Jeb walked in, cutting off Fang's shouting. I turned around finally, looking at Jeb then Fang. Fang stood there staring at Daniel, his fists clenched, eyebrows drawn downward, eyes full of anger, black hair disheveled, and his chest heaving up and down heavily. I remembered now that Fang doesn't sleep with a shirt on and he had a six pack. Holy God, a six pack! His olive – toned abs has a sheen of sweat on them. I found myself eyeing him up and down and immediately stopped myself before anyone had caught me. I realized Jeb was talking and I started paying attention to what he was saying.

"You guys can get rid of all of your anger tomorrow, when we have the duel. But for now, all of you be quiet and get some sleep." Jeb shot a pointed look at Fang. Fang seemed to take the hint and shoved past Jeb to his room. All was quiet, for a few seconds. Jeb looked at me, then Daniel.

"You know, Chaos," Jeb gave me a soft, yet firm glance. "You are going to need Fang and the rest of the flock more than you know… if you want to save the world."

"No. No, I don't need the flock, Jeb. I don't need them anymore than they need me." I began to turn angry.

"Chaos," Jeb sighed "the flock are getting stronger, faster, and much much smarter. You need them to accomplish your task. You need them probably more than they need you." Jeb stared at me, waiting for me to go off on him. I was about to when I realized, this is probably what he wants. He _wants_ me to go off on him, to get angry, to lose control. Oh, no. There is no way I'm letting him have the satisfaction of getting to me. So instead, I kept in all of my doubt, rage, and my lack of respect – for – adults (mainly Jeb) inside. I kept my little rant that was begging to be let out, in my head. I didn't give even the slightest inkling of my disbelief or anger. I kept my face completely passive. I pulled a 'Fang'. I mentally smirked at myself. I turned back to Daniel and pretended to ignore what Jeb had just said. What did he mean 'I need them more than they need me'? I'm the most powerful mutant in the world and the world's greatest assassin. _How_ in the _hell_ can they possibly help me? Daniel and I kept up our dorky, pointless argument we were having before _someone_ rudely interrupted us. We talked for about another hour until we began to grow tired. We both went to our separate rooms. As I lay down to rest I keep pondering what Jeb had meant. How and why would I ever need help from the helpless, weak little flock? Hmm, maybe he's probably just getting annoyed with Fang and my bickering. Maybe just trying to get me to warm up to him again. Maybe.

Little does Chaos know that she does need the flock because the fate of the world depends on it.

**A/N Dun, Dun, Dun. ****I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but that was when I had a writer's block. Now I know exactly what will happen. Mwahahahaha! Next chapter will have the duel and who knows what will happen? Hearts are broken, tears are shed, people are exposed…or not. You have to read and review **


	7. Alert

Dear Readers and Fans of "Misunderstanding",

I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer be writing the story, Misunderstanding, due to the fact that I have become far too busy to keep up with it. Although I have not updated the story in about 2 years, it seems people are still reading the story and subscribing to the alerts. I apologize to those who were expecting this update to be a continuation and were disappointed. Believe me, I know how it feel to wait forever for a story to be updated and then finally see an update only to find that update is about how the writer of the story will no longer be continuing it. It sucks.

Anyway, I don't think it would be right to just end the story so I am asking if any of you would like to pick this story up and finish it like it deserves. Just send me a request to finish it either as a message or as a review and I will send you the information I have created about each character. Thank you again and I am sorry for the news.

Sincerely,

Maximum S. Darko (R0GUE.R0BOT)


End file.
